The present invention relates to a cladding method which was a laser beam.
A cladding method for covering a metal base (a base metal) with a metal (a coating material) having a special characteristic by bonding, includes a process of cladding by using a laser beam. In the processing, the laser beam is irradiated onto the base metal and together with this, a levigated coating material is supplied to a irradiation position.
For example, in a valve seat of a cylinder head in an engine for a vehicle, a cladding composed of a copper alloy material having excellent heat abrasion and corrosion resisting characteristics is formed on an aluminum base metal via laser beam irradiation.